Commercial aircraft typically include an interior cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and an economy section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more doors of the aircraft.
Various commercial aircraft include carpet throughout an interior cabin. The carpet may be customized with respect to appearance and aesthetics. For example, an aircraft operator may prefer a particular color of carpet for each aircraft within a fleet. As another example, the carpet may include portions that show text, designs, illustrations, or the like, such as a particular pattern, company name, trade name, trademark, slogan, logo, or the like. Images may also be projected onto the carpet from a projector, although the images would be disrupted if there is an obstruction between the projector and the carpet. As can be appreciated, once a particular carpet scheme is determined and installed within a commercial aircraft, the resulting carpet appearance is fixed. If an operator prefers a different carpet aesthetic, the carpet within the aircraft has to be replaced.